


Anxiety

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Hustle Cat (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anxiety, Bickering, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, Nonbinary Avery, Nonbinary Character, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Canon, Short, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: Wait, if I have anxiety, and you have anxiety... then who is going to order the food?





	Anxiety

“Please, Avery, I have anxiety,” Hayes pleaded as he shoved his phone into Avery’s hands. 

Unfortunately though, it seemed that Avery didn’t want to make this easy. Pushing the phone back into his hands, they yelped back, “Hey! I’ve got anxiety too, you know. You call them!”

In the past, had anyone challenged him on something like this, he probably would’ve crumpled and done what they said. But ever since he had began dating Avery and the whole hullabaloo with Nacht went down, he had found at least a bit more confidence in his reserves. He still struggled to say what he felt a lot, but he had gotten a lot better. 

And when it came to Avery, he had no fear at all. 

So, pointedly pushing the phone back into Avery’s hands, he protested, “You and me both know that my anxiety is worse than yours!”

“True,” Avery conceded. But they pushed the phone back anyway, saying, “ _However_ , you are much smarter than I am. The chances of you sounding like an idiot on the phone are significantly lower than mine.”

Hayes pushed back again, practically yelling now, “How can you sound like an idiot ordering a pizza?!”

Avery pushed back, saying, “Trust me, I can find a way.”

Hayes resisted the urge to groan. This happened every single time they had to order food… this war of attrition. 

And ninety percent of the time, it always ended the exact same way. 

“Text Finley?” Hayes suggested. 

“Already on it,” Avery said, pulling their phone back and beginning to type. 

Finley would make them do a favor for sure once they got to the restaurant for compensation, however, Hayes considered it a small price to pay in comparison to talking on the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I whipped up. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I also hope you had a nice Thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate, then just a nice day in general! 
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and if you see a mistake, feel free to point it out and I will fix it immediately!


End file.
